1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to powered surgical devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to adapter and extension assemblies for selectively connecting end effectors to the actuation units of the powered surgical devices.
2. Background of Related Art
Powered devices for use in surgical procedures are known. To permit reuse of the handle assemblies of these powered surgical devices and so that the handle assembly may be used with a variety of end effectors, adapter assemblies and extension assemblies have been developed for selective attachment to the handle assemblies and to a variety of end effectors. Following use or following a useful life, the adapter and/or extension assemblies may be disposed of along with the end effector. In some instances, the adapter assemblies and extension assemblies may be sterilized for reuse.